krisho layho: Dont Touch My Chest
by doubleAA10
Summary: (PWP) ( Chap 2 up! TAMAT) SUHO! UKE, 3some! Suho malu, meski mengaku seme, ia punya dada yang sensitif seperti cewe sehingga membuatnya susah beraktifitas, tiada yang mengetahui rahasiannya sampai suatu hari Kris, teman sekelasnya mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya, melecehkannya, mengajarkannya betapa nikmatnya menjadi uke. KRISHO, LAYHO. YAOI/ 17 SMUT/toYS. RnR juseyo :D
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Touch My Chest**

 **Warning: Yaoi, bahasa tidak baku, funny, cara tulis yang seenaknya saja, without proofread, typo, etc. (buat ini karena iseng saja di kuliah pas lagi bosen pake hape, kan mending ada daripada tidak dipost sama sekali xD)**

 **PAIR: Krisho, sedikit sulay/? Suka suka saya**

 **Rated: M/ T+, 15+ (soo smut~).**

 **Disclaimer:** Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 **A/N:** idea derived from a yaoi manga xD

.

promosi

aku sudah update semua ff #krisho ya, tolong dicheck bagi yang belum baca n reviewnya plis ^^ (terutama yg **submit to me slave & high school love story**) sisanya bakal diupdate 2/3 bulanan lagi xD kalo sempat mungkin aku post sebelum itu satu dua biji.

#CHANSOO: " **you masochist slut** " rated M, pwp, one shot, n21.

.

 **~^^happy reading ^^~**

 **Don't Like don't read**

 **#Please Don't Be Silent#**

 **Is this even PWP? =.="**

Suho menggeliat resah di bawah alam sadarnya, ia mendengus tidak nyaman sesekali tangannya berusaha menepis kedua lengan yang dengan seenak hati memeluk tubuhnya, kedua alis mata hitam nan tebal itu seperti tertaut dengan dahi berkerut sampai sang empunya akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, terbangun dari mimpi manisnya dan mencubit lengan sang empunya yang mengaduh kesakitan.

" apaan sih? Sudah kubilang jangan memelukku, aku tidak suka" Suho menaikkan suaranya jengah, siapa sih yang senang bila tidurnya diganggu? Tidak ada kan.. termasuk namja bermuka seperti angel seperti Suho ini juga bisa marah kemudian melemparkan bantalnya pada muka seseorang yang selalu tidur di sampingnya selama satu setengah bulan ini.

Pemuda berkhas lesung pipi yang manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya sedih, Lay namanya " tapi kan aku pacarmu Ho.. masa iya kamu tidak membiarkanku menyentuhmu sama sekali, selama sebulan ini kita cuma berpegangan tangan saja, itu yang namanya pacar hah?"

Itu lagi.. itu lagi

Suho menggerutu kesal, ia berbalik menghadap kekasihnya itu kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yang setengah terbuka tersebut sebentar, mencipok lebih tepatnya " puas yixing sayang? Kita bukan hanya sekedar pegangan tangan saja kok ^^ sekarang tidurrr…" ucap Suho dengan nada memerintah, ia menower kepala di hadapannya dan menyuruhnya berbalik, dengan lengan satu yang terbiasa ia letakkan pada pinggang Lay lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

"kekasih" itu sebenarnya cuma status saja sih, kedua manusia itu mendefinisikan pacaran sebagai rasa suka, tidak harus memiliki rasa sayang ataupun cinta, ketertarikan saja cukup, dan itu termasuk dalam ketertarikan fisik. Suho yang tampan sekaligus manis, elegan dengan muka-muka yang bila datar akan terlihat songong ditambah dengan aura-aura prince nya yang mengudara tentu saja dengan mudah menarik siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk Lay. Daripada kalah cepat, Lay lebih baik segera menembak Suho sebelum namja yang memikat perhatiannya itu direbut mangsa lain, sedangkan Suho… dia tahu Lay cukup terkenal di kalangan murid seangkatannya karena statusnya sebagai main dancer di sekolah, keimutannya dengan bibirnya yang suka pouting dan lesung pipinya yang manis membuat Suho langsung menyetujuinya tanpa berfikir panjang.

Namun ada satu hal menyusahkan yang harus dialami seorang Suho setiap harinya yang sebenarnya dirahasiakan Suho dari Lay…

Tentang mengapa ia tidak pernah membiarkan Lay memeluknya atau terlalu berskinship ria dengannya…

Nipplenya.

Suho yang entah kenapa terlahir dengan nipple yang super sangat sensitivenya itu sungguh sangat amat menyusahkan kehidupannya.

Takut predikat semenya jatuh… tidak pernah ia katakan kepada Lay perihal dua tombol imut yang setiap harinya mencuat indah tersebut, tidak juga kepada sahabatnya atau yang lainnya. Bisa-bisa ia dibully atau ditertawakan karena kelainannya yang seperti wanita tersebut, bahkan Suho yakin ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang nipplenya tidak sebegitu sensitive daripada miliknya itu T_T.

Suho jadi tidak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak supaya baju yang dipakainya tidak tergesek dengan kepala nipplenya, bahkan band aid yang dipakainya setiap hari untuk menutupi kepala nipplenya tidak begitu membantunya. Dia bahkan harus menanggung malu karena di musim panas dia tetap harus memakai blazer sekolah atau jaket dimana teman-temannya yang lain dapat memakai seragam lengan pendek, tentu saja untuk menutupi tonjolan yang bisa tiba-tiba mencuat karena rangsangan yang secara tiba-tiba. Suho juga paling anti untuk berdiri di belakang orang lain, karena orang di depannya sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menggerakkan tangannya dan tidak sengaja menyakiti dadanya dengan sikunya. Sakit sekali asal kalian tahu T_T

Hari yang paling menyusahkan bagi Suho adalah ketika ia mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, karena kain olahraga yang dipakainya akan sering bersentuhan dengan dadanya dan membuatnya susah berkonsentrasi dengan aktifitasnya, acap kali ia pura-pura mengeluh sakit untuk melarikan diri ke UKS, namun ketika nilainya sudah dibutuhkan, mau tidak mau dia tetap harus melakukan olahraga tersebut. Alhasil setelah olahraga wajahnya akan memerah, matanya menjadi sayu dan tubuhnya bergetar tidak jelas sehingga gurunya berfikir ia sakit dan menariknya ke UKS. Bukan hanya itu saja, masih banyak cerita lain mengenai nipple malangnya yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan.

Seperti sekarang ini…

" Suho.. tolong antarkan buku-buku ini ke kantor guru ya… saya harus rapat setelah ini" pinta wali kelasnya ramah sebelum ia mengurus berkas-berkasnya dan beranjak keluar kelas dengan agak terburu-buru.

Suho menurut saja tanpa banyak menggerutu, dengan wajahnya yang serius dan terlihat bijaksana itu membuatknya selalu ditunjuk sebagai wali kelas. Namja yang tidak begitu tinggi itu tentu saja kewalahan membawa buku-buku tebal yang berjumlah sekitar 58 itu ke lantai tiga meski tangannya yang agak berotot itu sudah terlatih membawa barang berat, untuk informasi, suho selalu melatih kedua tangannya dengan barbel 2 kg di kamarnya setiap malam.

Namja itu perlahan membawa buku itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian, lebih tepatnya berhati-hati supaya buku yang bertumpuk melebihi batas kepalanya itu tidak mengenai dadanya. Karena tatapan matanya yang terlalu fokus ke bagian atas tubuhnya, ia bahkan tidak sadar teman sekelasnya, Kris, berlari kecil ke arahnya berniat untuk membantu membawa bawaannya.

" hey! Itu terlihat berat.. biar aku bawakan setengah" Kris tanpa menunggu persetujuan Suho langsung dari samping menyambar setengah tumpukan buku tersebut.

Sebelum Suho terkaget karena kedatangan sosok jangkung berambut abu-abu itu, ia terlebih sudah dikejutkan oleh ujung jari manis dan kelingking kiri Kris yang tidak sengaja menggaruk nipple kanannya ketika Kris menyambar tumpukan bukunya, serangan mendadak itu membuatnya tidak mampu menahan desahan halus yang dihasilkan pita suaranya.

" Ahhh~"

Suho reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak sengaja menjatuhan bawaannya sehingga buku-buku itu berserakkan di ruang koridor. Kris tentu panik menemukan wajah teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba memerah hingga ke telinganya, tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kini sedikit bergetar dan berjongkok sembari memeluk lengannya, lebih tepatnya melindungi nipplenya yang mencuat, tidak begitu jelas tentu saja karena sudah terlindungi oleh blazer yang dipakainya.

" y..ya! gwenchana?"

Kris berusaha menggapai tubuh mungil itu namun Suho menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan gerakan menghalau, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam lengan kirinya sendiri dengan erat. " ti..dak.. apa-apa.. pergilah ke kantor guru duluan, nanti aku nyusul"

" mwo? Dan membiarkanmu disini?" balas Kris ragu.

" a..aku beneran tidak apa-apa.. pergilah!" sergah Suho lagi.

Suho malu, sungguh sangat malu, terutama ketika ia telah menyadari sesuatu yang sedikit terbangun diantara selangkangannya yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan blazer panjangnya. Selalu saja begini, hanya dengan nipplenya yang tersentuh sedikit saja, terutama tanpa persiapan, ia dengan mudahnya berereksi. Namja bertubuh putih itu berharap Kris tidak akan sadar dengan ereksinya yang sedikit menggembung pada kain celana hitamnya itu, tapi sepertinya lelaki yang kurang peka itu berjalan meninggalkannya menuju ke ruang guru, sesekali menatapnya dengan ujung mata yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran tentunya. Suho pura-pura membereskan buku-buku yang ia jatuhkan itu hingga lelaki Canada itu menghilang dari pandangan, lalu perlahan ia menggenggam ereksinya dari luar kain celananya demi menahan hasratnya.

Masa bodoh dengan buku-buku ini… ia harus meredakan ereksinya dulu sebelum kelas olahraganya tiba. Segera dicarinya ruang kamar mandi terdekat lalu mengurus kebutuhannya di dalam sana, dengan mengigit ujung blazernya meredam desahan tentunya.

.

.

.

" kamu sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"

" i..iya… tidak perlu khawatir" Suho tersenyum kaku ke arah Kris dan berdiri di sebelahnya, hampir saja Suho dimarahi oleh guru olahraganya karena agak terlambat menuju lapangan, awalnya sih Suho mau meminta izin sakit perut supaya ia bisa absen lagi, namun karena ketua yayasan hari ini berada di sekolah untuk mengecek aktifitas sekolahnya, gurunya tidak mengizinkan muridnya itu untuk tidak mengikuti pelajarannya. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat nanti.

Karena ingin menguji kelenturan tubuh anak muridnya, guru itu menyuruh semua muridnya untuk melakukan parkour, yang dilakukan Suho tanpa berputar terlalu banyak, kemudian dilanjutkan untuk membuat menara yang terdiri dari 10 orang. Suho sudah hampir menangis ketika ia dipilih untuk berdiri di atas puncaknya, menyadari betapa kecil dan pendeknya anak itu, tidak mungkin ia disuruh menjadi base dan membiarkan punggungnya diinjak oleh teman sekelasnya yang jauh lebih tinggi, besar dan berat. Meski takut akan ketinggian, Suho dengan kaki bergetar terpaksa memanjat pada ketinggian tersebut, Suho merasakan Kris membantu mendorong pantatnya supaya ia dapat dengan mudah mencapai menara tertinggi tersebut. Tidak butuh lama bagi Suho untuk membentuk menara manusia itu dengan sempurna.

Kris tersenyum lebar di bawahnya menyadari ketakutan Suho yang berdiri dengan kaku di atas, dapat terlihat kaki kecil itu semakin bergetar-getar tidak jelas " tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini menyelamatkanmu kalau kamu jatuh" jeritnya supaya yang di atas sana dapat mendengarnya, namun tetap saja tidak dapat menghilangkan ketakutan Suho.

3

2

1

BRUK

Menara manusia itu runtuh ketika stopwatch itu berhenti di angka 00.00, membiarkan tubuh kecil yang berada di paling atas itu terselip salah satu kakinya diantara himpitan manusia, sedangkan kakinya yang lain tergelincir sehingga tubuh kecil itu terdorong ke belakang. Namja dengan mata yang kini agak berair itu hampir menjerit dan menutup kedua matanya rapat, berfikir dirinya akan jatuh sebelum ia merasakan satu rangkulan besar nan hangat yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menyelamatkannya sebelum tubuh itu menghantam lantai.

" hahaha.. kok nangis sih?" tawa itu mengalun ketika mendapat wajah pucat itu terlihat lucu dengan mata berpuppy eyes yang kemerahan dan berkaca-kaca, bibir bergetar yang agak melengkung ke bawah, ada yang basah dibawah kedua matanya yang sudah pasti adalah air mata Suho, anak itu benar-benar takut ketinggian rupanya.

Tubuh kecil itu masih belum sepenuhnya diturunkan Kris ke lantai, namun Suho sudah bergerak-gerak kesal, seperti anak kelinci yang meronta dilepaskan dari genggaman " ya! Kamu tidak tahu seberapa menakutkannya dari atas! Sudah dingin… semuanya malah melihat ke arahku, belum lagi di bawah ada Sehun yang mereng-mereng seperti menara pisa. Kalau aku jatuh terus kena kepalaku gimana.. masa iya aku mati dengan tidak elitnya" celotehnya seperti ibu-ibu pasar, membuat Kris semakin geli melihat teman sekelasnya yang rupanya tidak sedingin dan sesempurna perkirannya. Tentu saja melihat aura songong seorang Suho membuat semua orang berfikir ia lahir dari kalangan yang berbeda.

Setelah kedua tapak kecil itu akhirnya menapak lantai, Kris melepaskan pelukan di pinggang kurus Suho dan beralih pada kedua ketiak Suho untuk menyeimbangkannya, sialnya lagi-lagi telapak tangan serta jari-jari panjang itu tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kedua benda sensitive yang Suho hampir lupakan karena trauma ketinggiannya.

" nghh…!" tubuh itu menggelinjang karena kali ini tekanan pada nipplenya lebih terasa, terlebih langsung dilancarkan pada keduanya yang sebelumnya sudah mengeras karena rangsangan kain olahraganya. Kris yang kali ini hanya berdiri di belakang menopang tubuh lemah itu tentu saja mendengar desahan manis yang cukup kuat meluncur dari bibir tipis Suho. Kris membulatkan matanya meragukan pendengarannya. Dengan iseng, lebih tepatnya penuh penasaran, Kris mencoba menggerakan tangan kanannya lagi untuk menyentuh kacang yang baru disadarinya sangat keras dan menonjol pada permukaan tangannya.

" hyahhh!"

 _tidak salah lagi…_

Tubuh kecil itu melemas total dan tersungkur di atas tanah, dengan kedua tangan Suho mengapit diantara kedua pahanya. Karena hanya memakai celana olahraga saja, ereksi tersebut tidak dapat diabaikan oleh mata elang Kris, begitu juga dengan kedua paha Suho yang bergerak-gerak gelisah menahan hasrat yang mengumpul pada kemaluannya, padahal dia baru saja menuntaskannya 45 menit yang lalu namun kini juniornya menegang kembali bahkan lebih buruk, semua ini gara-gara Kris.

" Suho? Sakit lagi… sini saem bawakan ke ruang UKS" ujar guru itu menawarkan bantuan kepada Suho yang masih terduduk berusaha menyembunyikan selangkangannya, sedikit menggeram rendah dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menunduk.

Ia tidak bisa berdiri sekarang dan membiarkan guru itu memapahnya karena semua murid pasti akan langsung sadar akan ereksinya yang menggembung sedangkan kau olahraganya tidak cukup panjang untuk menutupinya. Merasa bersalah, Kris ikut berjongkok dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan Suho, membuat Suho yang putus asa itu sedikit menegadah untuk menemukan punggung besar yang cukup lebar dipersiapkan di hadapannya.

" saem, biar aku saja yang membantu Suho, dia sepertinya trauma akan ketinggian jadi tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik" balas Kris kalem, ia membiarkan Suho yang masih tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah suara itu ragu-ragu merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada lehernya, tidak terlalu erat mengingat dadanya yang sensitif, kemudian Kris dengan mudahnya berdiri dan memposisikan kedua tangannya pada kedua paha luar Suho. Sedangkan Suho pasrah saja, ia ingin menolak tapi inilah satu-satunya caranya untuk melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut tanpa begitu mempermalukan dirinya.

" kris.. ini bukan arah ke ruang UKS kan?" akhirnya si pendiam itu perlahan membuka suaranya, Kris tersenyum miring dan memposisikan tubuh Suho supaya tidak merosot. Alhasil junior mungil yang sudah sangat keras itu terhimpit dan tergesek punggung Kris, begitu juga nipplenya yang padahal sudah Suho berusaha jauhkan dari punggung keras itu " nnnghhh!" desahnya keras tepat pada telinga kanan Kris, rangkulan tangannya semakin mengerat dan bergetar, sudah tidak mungkin ia dapat menyembunyikan dirinya yang sudah sangat terangsang penuh dari Kris.

" kamu keras sekali sayang~ mau kubantu?" Suho menggeleng keras, meski otaknya sudah agak berkabut menahan kenikmatan tapi ia masih berusaha menggunakan akal sehatnya

" sialann! Kamu sengajaa yaa… lepaskann akuu! Lepaskan!" Suho menjambak surai blonde itu dengan kasar, tidak lama tubuh yang menyakitinya itu ia jatuhkan tepat di bawah loker baju ganti. Suho mengusap pantatnya yang ngilu sedangkan Kris dengan segera mengunci ruangan baju ganti tersebut.

Suho menelan ludah melihat Kris mengunci pintu tersebut, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. " yaa! Menjauh dariku!"

Kris tersenyum menampilkan smirk yang Suho akui ganteng, tetapi bukan itu fokusnya, ia malah menemukan adanya tenda yang agak besar pada celana olahraga tersebut, siapa yang tidak horny mendengar desahan-desahan halus nan memabukkan dari seorang Suho, seseorang yang berhasil mengalihkan tatapan orang-orang pada tubuh putih tanpa cacat celanya

" jangan takut Suho.. aku hanya mau membantumu… meredakan junior gatalmu itu" tunjuk Kris pada selangkangan Suho yang belum mereda, segera ditutupnya selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan dan wajah memerah, membuat serigala-serigala liar semakin menunjukkan taringnya melihat pose menggoda yang sangat mudah untuk diserang itu.

Suho menyalak, menatap Kris dengan penuh amarah tapi wajah itu malah terlihat imut dan lucu, seperti anak kelinci yang berusaha menggeram dari mangsa " jangan mendekat! Jangan menyentuhku! Asal kamu tahu aku sudah punya pacar"

Kris bersiul mendengarnya, kelinci imut ini sudah milik kepunyaan orang lain rupanya, tapi bukan Kris namanya kalau tidak mengambil paksa kepunyaan orang lain, terlebih sosok penggoda iman didepannya " pacar? Siapa pacarmu? Apakah lebih tampan dan keren dariku?"

" Lay memang tidak begitu tampan, tapi dia manis tahu dan dia lebih tahu diri darimu, tidak memaksakan kehendaknya dan heyy! Jangan mendekattt!" Suho memundurkan tubuhnya sampai dirinya terpojok, persis seperti kelinci ketakutan yang terpojok dan pasrah membiarkan serigala kelaparan beranjak memangsanya.

Kris berjalan hingga wajahnya tepat di hadapan Suho kemudian menggunakan kedua tangannya memenjarakannya " Lay? Si uke dancer itu? Mpfttttt! Kamu mau jadi seme sedangkan nipplemu saja masih terangsang sampai sekarang.. kamu tidak pantas jadi semenya, kamu lebih pantas menjadi ukeku.. tanganku besar, penisku besar dan aku ahli dalam memanjakan tubuh, sayang~" dihembusnya nafas pada telinga kanan Suho, tubuh kecil itu bergidik merasakan hawa panas dengan suara bass Kris yang menggelitik telinganya.

Suho memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian menunduk melalui tangan kanan Kris dan berlari secepat mungkin melewatinya, namun kurang gesit karena tangan panjang Kris segera menarik pergelangan tangannya secara paksa sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan ambruk ke belakang. Kini ia terduduk di antara kedua kaki Kris dengan tubuhnya yang terkurung diantaranya, kelinci itu tidak dapat lari lagi tentunya.

" mau kemana kamu dengan tubuh horny seperti ini? Kamu mau semua orang melihat ereksimu hmmm? Atau mau memperlihatkan seberapa sensitive kacang kecilmu ini?" dicubitnya dengan lembut nipple kanan Suho yang ereksi dari luar seragam olahraganya.

" hhhahhhh! Jangan sentuh! Janng! Ahhh~" erang Suho menolak rangsangan mematikan itu, seumur hidupnya saja ia tidak pernah mau menyentuh dadanya sendiri, namun sekarang dadanya malah disentuh oleh tangan bejat yang bukan pacarnya sendiri. Sedihnya, tubuh kecilnya malah berbuat sebaliknya, melemas dan membiarkan dirinya terkulai pada dada Kris, membiarkan lelaki kurang ajar itu melakukan ministrasinya pada daerah vitalnya.

Tangan Kris yang satu lagi merayap ke dalam baju olahraganya hanya untuk menemukan band aid yang masih menyelimuti kedua nipplenya, sungguh sangat fetishable, pikir Kris menjilat bibirnya. Tangan nakal itu mengupas band aid yang menutupi kepala keras itu kemudian dengan ibu jarinya kirinya melakukan gerakan memutar pada kepala penuh syaraf tersebut sedangkan tangan kanannya juga ikut mengerayang ke dalam dan mencubit-cubit lembut puting kanannya, kedua puting itu semakin menegang membalas sentuhan yang telaten memanjakannya.

" si…..all.. jangannnhh main-mainnhh ahhh~ jeballlhh" Suho mendongkak sedangkan dadanya semakin membusung, menikmati segala perlakuan Kris pada nipplenya yang kini agak memerah. Kris mengigit telinga Suho yang memerah lucu sekaligus membuat cupang kecil di daun telinganya.

Tenda diantara selangkangan Suho yang terapit erat diantara kedua pahanya semakin menonjol, terlihat gatal dan menuntun untuk disentuh namun Kris mengabaikan rengekan Suho junior itu, ia ingin melihat apakah Suho dapat berorgasme dengan memainkan kedua putingnya saja. Benar saja. Tidak perlu lama bagi Kris untuk membuat anak kelinci polos itu berorgasme.

" hhaahh.. shittthh..!" umpatan pertama yang tidak pernah Kris bayangkan akan ia dengar dari pemuda tahu sopan santun itu.

Paha putih yang hanya memakai short olahraganya yang pendeknya hanya mencapai setengah paha itu mengeliat tidak nyaman, mengapit lebih keras untuk menahan hasrat yang kini mengumpul diantara selangkangannya, perutnya mencekung dan mengenjang tidak nyaman sedangkan air liur mulai menitik dari bibir tipis tersebut, nafas itu semakin terengah-engah dan tubuhnya semakin membusur indah. Kris tahu dirinya yang sudah dekat pun mengelus paha Suho mengisyaratkannya untuk melebarkannya.

" jangan ditahan… keluarkan apa yang ingin dikeluarkan sayang… biarkan aku melihatmu berorgasme" Kris menurunkan kerah Suho dan menjilati leher jenjang nan mulus yang terekspos indah di hadapannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya berhasil melebarkan kedua paha putih tersebut, dibelainya paha dalam Suho membuat sang empunya semakin mendesis, tangan nakal itu kemudian dengan bebas menggerang tenda yang tidak begitu tebal namun lumayan panjang tersebut dan meremasnya pelan.

" k..kura..nggghh aja..rhh!" Suho menggeleng membalas remasan tangan liar itu pada selangkangannya, tangan kanan Suho yang daritadi terbelenggu itu akhirnya bebas dan berusaha menahan pergelangan kanan Kris terhadap area privatenya namun terhenti ketika tangan kiri Kris tiba-tiba memutar putting kirinya.

" ahhh! Ahhhh! Jang..ann ..da..dakuuhhh! krissshh!" Kris semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh mungil yang menggeliat tidak tahan, ia melihat tenda mungil itu akhirnya basah pada bagian ujungnya dan semakin basah sehingga membentuk lingkaran yang besar.

" enak bukan? Lihat… precummu banyak sekalii" Suho menggelinjang lagi ketika tangan kanan Kris memasukkan tangan kanannya dari sisi kanan celana pendeknya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah memerah dan basah pada bagian ujungnya, ditekan dan dibelainya memutar lubang kencing berpre cum tersebut.

" u..uhhh..uhhh! jan..gan menggo..dakkuuhh…" erangnya frustasi, orgasmenya yang hampir diujung tanduk kini dipermainkan kris, tahu bahwa putting dan lubang kencingnya merupakan daerah kelemahan Suho, lelaki Canada itu sengaja memanjakan bagian tersebut dengan pelan tanpa berniat membuatnya keluar. Lihatlah tangan itu tidak mengocok kelaminnya, hanya mempalming kepalanya yang semakin basah dan bersinar kilat oleh precum.

Kris menarik tangan kanannya kembali kemudian mencicipi telapak tangannya yang lengket oleh cairan Suho " precummu enak.. aku jadi tidak sabar ingin merasakan cummu… keluarkan yang banyak kelinci kecil"

" aku bukan kelinciihh.. hyahhh!" tangan itu kembali pada nipple kanannya yang sempat ia abaikan, menggaruknya dengan jari telunjuknya dan keempat jari yang lain memerasnya seolah ia mempunyai payudara. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, dapat melihat kejantanan putih dengan kilat di ujungnya terlonjak-lonjak imut mengikuti irama garukan dan pelintiran Kris pada putingnya, selama tiga empat kali lonjakan, setetes dua tetes bening namun lengket itu keluar dari lubang kencing nan sempit itu dan mengalir membasahi batangnya sebelum jatuh menitik ke lantai.

" j..jeballh… ini..sakitthhh.. kumohonnhh" rengeknya dengan mendayu, Kris tertegun melihat wajah Suho menatapnya sayu memohon penyiksaan, atau bisa dibilang kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan Kris kepadanya. Kris jadi tidak tega padahal ia ingin membully anak kelinci itu lebih lama lagi. Kris akhirnya mencubit kedua nipple itu bersamaan, memelintirnya beberapa kali sebelum menariknya secara tiba-tiba.

" Hnghhhh! Ahhh! Hahhhh.. Krisseuhhhh~ ti..dak ..bisahh..berhentiiihh.. nghhh" Suho melihat putih, kedua kakinya dilebarkannya refleks melepaskan hasratnya yang mengucur deras seperti air, tidak begitu lengket dan kental karena onaninya yang pertama, namun jauh lebih nikmat sehingga ia tidak sadar telah sangat mengotori keramik di bawahnya dengan air maninya.

Oh sungguh sexy sekali, tubuh putih itu merosot lemas dengan baju olahraga putih yang terangkat mengekspos kedua putingnya yang memebengkak dan memerah, perut dengan sedikit abs yang masih keluar masuk, kedua paha yang masih mengangkang lebar, kejantanan memerah nan basah masih terkulai keluar di sisi celanannya dengan air mani miliknya yang diragukan Kris apakah itu memang sperma ataukah urinnya.

Tubuh jangkung itu diluar kendali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Suho dan tangan kanannya merayap pada waistband suho, berniat untuk memerosotkan celana yang agak lembap oleh precum tersebut. Persetan akan pacar Suho, digoda dengan pose sexy dan vunerable seperti ini, mana mungkin Kris dapat menahan hidangan utama yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan mata. Suho yang akhirnya sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari Kris sudah akan menggaggahinya.

BUK!

Satu pukulan yang cukup kuat melayang pada pipi kanan Kris, tentu saja namja itu shock tidak menyadari akan ada sebuah bogem mentah meninju wajah tampannya. Ia baru saja akan menyalak marah sebelum ia mendapatkan Suho menggertakkan giginya menatapnya dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak, kedua matanya memerah namun enggan meneteskan air mata karena harga dirinya yang dijatuhkan, seorang lelaki namun dilecehkan oleh lelaki lain, tiada hal yang lebih rendah dari itu.

" Aku salah menilaimu! Aku tidak pernah berpikir kamu akan melakukan hal serendah ini Kris… aku kecewa.."

Hanya melihat wajah angelic yang berubah menjadi demon itu cukup membuat Kris menyadari kesalahannya, ia memang kelewatan dan ia menyadari itu. Karena itu dia membiarkan saja lelaki itu merapikan pakaiannya kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa, sedangkan dirinya masih berdiam diri bersimpuh dengan tatapan kosong, nanar, ia bahkan tidak melihat kearah Suho begitu juga sebaliknya.

" mulai sekarang.. jangan pernah berbicara lagi denganku.. jangan mendekatiku… aku tidak mau mengenalmu Kris" ditutupnya kembali pintu itu dengan suara bedebam yang cukup keras.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu diam mencekam, tiada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kris, namun kalimat yang diutarakan Suho kepadanya berputar berulang-ulang dalam memorynya, layaknya seperti pisau tajam, menusuk ke ulu Kris, tidak mengeluarkan darah namun menyakitkan hingga ke ujung jari.

Oh shit…

dia dijauhi…

Ini bahkan lebih parah dari friendzone.

 **t-b-c/? (._.) /**

Apa ya ini =.= bingung saya~ imajinasi saya suka tumpang tindih suka keluar masuk serempengan, kalau tidak dituang gatal tangan saya, tapi ff lain imajinasinya malah ga keluar2, padahal pengen update huftttt =.= btw saya bosen di kelas jadi saya bikinkan ff ini, mohon maafkan sayaa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Touch My Chest**

 **Warning: Yaoi, bahasa tidak baku, funny, cara tulis yang seenaknya saja, without proofread, typo, etc.**

 **PAIR: Krislayho**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Disclaimer:** Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

 **#submit to me slave 13 uda update#** ^^ RnR nya yee, maaf menunggu lama

 **~^^happy reading ^^~**

 **Don't Like don't read**

 **#Please Don't Be Silent#**

 **Chapter 2**

Suho yang dingin…

Seperti ucapannya, ia tidak membiarkan Kris menyentuhnya, jangankan menyentuh mendekatinya saja ia sudah kabur. Sudah hampir seminggu kedua manusia itu tidak saling menyapa, menatap pun ogah… untuk kasus ini sih cuma Suho sendiri saja yang tidak menatap Kris, sebisa mungkin ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan muka datar seolah ia tidak melihat kehadiran Kris, sedangkan namja berdarah kanada itu dapat dikatakan menatapnya dalam-dalam sejak pelajaran berlangsung hingga mengekori Suho sampai kepada rumahnya. Suho tentu saja sadar ditatap setajam itu oleh Kris, ia peka, hanya saja ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, seolah Kris itu hanyalah seorang makluk halus yang terus mengikutinya hingga ke kediamannya. Layaknya stalker Kris berjalan menguntit Suho secara terang-terangan dan berusaha memanggil namanya namun bukannya menyahut, Suho malah memperketat genggamannya pada ranselnya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Menurutmu Kris menyukai Suho?

Hmmm entahlah.. Kris sendiri juga tidak tahu, segala sesuatunya hanya berasal dari ketertarikan semata, seperti yang pernah dijelaskan di chapter sebelumnya, dengan aura-aura penuh ketampanan dan kewibawaannya seperti seorang prince charming, tentu saja Suho banyak dikagumi dan diakui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kris salah satunya. Ya.. Kris akui Suho memang ganteng (condong ke imut sih sebenarnya) namun dirinya yang narsistik itu tentu menganggap dirinya lebih tampan dari siapapun xD.

Awalnya Kris biasa saja dengan Suho, ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk mendekati ataupun berbicara dengan Suho yang sering dikelilingi siswa siswi yang berniat SKSD tersebut. Namun karena tingginya, ia selalu duduk di bangku yang paling belakang dan itu membuatnya dapat meneliti semua orang yang berada di kelas tersebut. Semakin ia meneliti dan mengenal sifat-sifat asli teman sekelasnya, hanya Suho yang membuatnya (sedikit) penasaran, yang entah kenapa menurutnya Suho yang cenderung kaku dan serius mendengarkan pelajaran itu seperti membuat tembok tak kasat mata pada orang di sekitarnya, seperti yang Kris tangkap beberapa kali dimana pemuda kecil itu acap kali menghalau tangan yang bertindak overfriendly kepadanya, seperti menyampirkan tangannya ke pundak atau bahu, kemudian halauan itu disertai dengan tatapan judes dan songong ala Suho, terlihat dingin namun lucu di mata Kris sampai ia harus menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Suho yang menurutnya imut tersebut.

Keduanya mulai berinteraksi ketika Kris gagal menembus ujian Literaturenya pada semester genap di tahun pertamanya, tentu saja Kris yang kononnya berasal dari Canada itu tidak begitu pintar dalam bahasa Korea, apalagi yang menyangkut literature yang Kris susah mengerti artinya, alhasil wali kelasnya memberi titah kepada Suho, sang ketua kelas yang selalu mendapat nilai yang dapat dikatakan bagus itu untuk khusus mengajarkan teman sekelasnya itu literature supaya Kris tidak gagal lagi dalam ujian susulannya, yah meski setelah diajar dengan susah payah Kris hanya lulus dengan nilai 50,10. Sejak saat itulah Kris mulai dekat dengan Suho, tidak begitu dekat sih, tapi setidaknya mereka pasti akan saling menyapa dan berbasa basi tiap hari. Karena itu, sekarang ketika Suho menjauhinya, Kris merasa sedikit kesepian meski dia sendiri masih punya sahabatnya yang lain serta para fangirl yang setia bersamanya. Ditambah lagi, Kris merasa bersalah.. sangat bersalah karena telah membiarkan hawa nafsunya mendominasi akal sehatnya, dan lebih parah lagi bukan hanya melecehkannya ia juga hampir memperkosa teman sekelasnya itu kalau saja Suho tidak menampar pipinya, mungkin ia akan lebih diselimuti perasaan bersalah T.T

" Suho ahh.. masih musuhan sama dia? Kasihan loh dia sudah menunggu dari 4 jam yang lalu, apalagi sudah mendung sebentar lagi mungkin akan hujan deras" tanya Lay dengan memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya, tangan masih menyibak gorden kamarnya ketika ia melihat pemuda jangkung berambut blonde keabuan yang membalas menatapnya tajam, dingin bak es, yang sudah tidak asing lagi beberapa hari ini.

Meski Lay terlihat polos, tapi dia tidak bodoh, tentu saja kurang lebih ia menyadari bahwa lelaki dingin yang mungkin adalah teman sekelas kekasihnya itu memiliki perasaan kepadanya, namun bukannya cemburu tapi ia malah mengiba, dicuekkan oleh seseorang yang kamu suka pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bukan? Karena itu Lay sebenarnya berharap mereka berbaikan, sebagai teman tentunya, kalau Suhonya direbut ia juga tidak akan rela.

Suho mencibir tidak senang ketika kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi memintanya berbaikan dengannya, sebenarnya Suho sudah tidak begitu marah lagi hanya saja kalau ia dengan begitu cepat mengiyakannya, akan dikemanakan harga dirinya? Nanti Kris berpikir kalau dia lelaki murahan lagi. Apalagi buat apa sih Kris mengajaknya berbaikkan? Suho kan sudah punya Lay, karena dia tipe orang setia tentu saja ia tidak mau ada lelaki lain yang mendekatinya, ia takut Lay akan salah sangka akan hubungannya dengan Kris. Suho juga tutup mulut mengenai peristiwa memalukan tersebut, akan dikemanakan mukanya kalau Lay, ukenya itu mengetahui bahwa semenya hampir diperkosa seme lain. =.="

" sudah tidak usah diperdulikan Yixing.. kalau dia sudah muak nanti juga tidak datang lagi" Suho berjalan mendatangi Lay kemudian memaksa menutup gorden berwarna merah maroon itu dengan agak kesal, ia dengan ujung matanya dengan mudah menemukan perubahan wajah Kris yang terlihat sedikit senang melihat kehadirannya namun menjadi makin suram ketika mendapatkan Suho menutup gorden itu di depan matanya, dengan terang-terang menunjukkan kebenciannya terhadap pemuda Canada tidak tahu diri itu. Suho pantas marah sih, Kris tahu itu kok T_T

" t..tapi…"

Bibir berbentuk lucu dengan dimple disisinya itu dibungkam oleh bibir manis Suho sebelum sang (sok) seme itu menjatuhkan tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu di atas kasur, satu-satunya hal yang dapat Suho lakukan untuk membungkam kekasihnya supaya tidak terlalu banyak berkata-kata, ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Lay adalah baik karena itu namja itu suka sekali menceramahinya, namun jarang diindahkan Suho sedihnya.

" mhh..t..tunggu… aku belum mandi" Lay berusaha mendorong tubuh yang sebenarnya agak lebih ringan darinya itu dan menutup bibir Suho dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Suho memandangnya datar namun bukannya takut, Lay malah memonyongkan bibirnya imut nan menggemaskan " aku belum membersihkan tubuhku tau, aku belum cebok dari pagi, belum mengganti celana da… " omongan tanpa sensor itu terhenti ketika Suho tanpa aba-aba menaikkan kedua paha Lay dan menggesekkan selangkangan satu sama lain, ketika mulut tidak dapat beraksi maka bagian bawah tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, alhasil Lay tidak sengaja melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bibir tipis yang sexy dengan mole di bagian atasnya.

" loh bukannya kamu selama ini kamu yang berkata ingin melakukan lebih layaknya kekasih hmmm? Diamlah dan biarkan aku yang melakukan semuanya" Suho mengikat kedua tangan kekasihnya setelah ia melucuti tubuh di bawahnya hingga bugil tanpa sehelai celana dalam pun. Tubuh bugil itu berabs seperti layaknya tubuh seme-seme pada umumnya, namun tentu saja tubuh Suho tidak kalah berabsnya, hanya saja karena keturunan keluarganya yang serba mungil, Suho harus menelan ludah menerima julukan 'seme pendek' yang kadang suka keluar seenaknya dari mulut Lay yang kadang mengatakan bahwa dia itu lucu dan pendek. Cih.

Suho itu seme tulen dan ia tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa dirinya uke, tidak peduli betapa sensitive nipplenya tersebut, selama nipplenya tidak terjamah maka ia masih dapat mempertahankan predikat kesemeannya. Jangan pernah mengatakan perihal apapun yang pernah terjadi diantara dirinya dan Kris, ia ingin melupakan aib itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah =.=.

Suho akan memperlihatkan pada Kris kalau dirinya merupakan seorang seme, maka dari itu ia akan menunjukkan bagaimana ia berhubungan badan dengan kekasihnya, Ia yakin Kris yang terus memperhatikan jendela kamar mereka itu pasti dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan mereka yang sedang making love. Kris akan menarik kembali kata-katanya bahwa Suho lebih pantas menjadi ukenya dan mengerang dibawahnya.

Hell! Dia juga mampu memuaskan ukenya dan membuatnya mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang.

" hooo kenapa tanganku diikat begini? Tidak nyaman tahu" lay mengerang tidak nyaman karena pergerakan tangannya yang terbatas, namun tanpa memperdulikan erangan Lay, Suho malah membungkus penglihatan kekasihnya itu dengan sapu tangannya. Lelaki manis itu tentu tidak ingin memperlihatkan nipplenya yang kini masih terlapisi plester, meski plester itu dibuka tetap saja nipplenye ketara aneh, kemerahan dan membengkak dengan ujung kepala nipplenya yang mencuat sensitive.

" jangan protes, Yixing.. this way you looks kinkier" Suho tidak menghabiskan waktunya, ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian melahap bibir lucu yang membentuk pout kesel, bibir bawahnya ia hisap terus ia jilat hingga membengkak dan mengkilap, beralih ke bibir atasnya, ia mengigit-gigit benda kenyal itu dengan gemas.

" Ho…. Hmmmph" Suho memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat kekasihnya seraya kedua tangannya mulai melakukan ministrasinya, menggerayang kebawah hingga Suho menemukan kedua nipple Lay yang belum terangsang, masih bersembunyi malu-malu. Dipencet-pencetnya tombol lembut itu dengan kedua tangannya, namun bukannya terangsang maupun mendesah, Lay malah tertawa geli.

" ya… yahhh hahaha.. jangan disana Ho, geli sekali, hahahah!" tubuh ramping itu bergerak-gerak menjauhi tangan kekasihnya yang memelintir kedua nipplenya. Lay tentu tidak bisa menghalau tangan nakal Suho dengan tangannya yang terikat seperti ini.

" kamu tidak terangsang? Kok bisa.. kamu ini uke bukan sih?" Lay dapat mendengar nada ketidaksenangan dari Suho, bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang seme tapi nipplenya jauh lebih sensitive dari ukenya.

" mana aku tahuu ho… aku tidak pernah memainkan dadaku, tidak ada rasaaahh! Yahh! Hahahah~ Berhentilah memainkan dadaku!" merasa tidak puas Suho malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada nipple kanan kekasihnya, ia menjilat benda lembut berwarna kecoklatan itu sebentar sebelum menghisapnya, berharap kekasihnya akan terangsang akan perbuatannya dan putingnya dapat menonjol keluar dari persembunyiannya. Namun tetap saja nihil, selama dua menit Suho berusaha memanjakan kedua nipple kecoklatan itu, Lay hanya mengeluarkan cekikikan serta memohon Suho untuk menghentikan ministrasinya pada nipple malangnya.

Suho kesal…. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Moodnya untuk melakukan sex hilang sudah, biarlah Kris menertawakannya besok karena dirinya gagal making love dengan kekasihnya. Pemuda pendek itu segera memakaikan bajunya kembali yang tadi sempat ia buang sembarangan di lantai kemudian dibukanya ikatan pada kedua tangan Lay, namja berdimple manis itu dapat menemukan kerutan kesal, lebih tepatnya sedih, dari wajah tampan kekasihnya setelah ia membuka kain yang menutup matanya tersebut.

" Ho.. kamu marah?" tanya Lay khawatir, tubuh polos yang berbaring pasrah segera duduk di atas tempat tidur ketika kekasihnya itu berdiri membelakanginya dengan pakaian lengkap. Manusia berwajah polos itu tentu tidak tahu menahu tentang hal sensitive apa yang membuat Suho marah, pun dengan tergesa-gesa memakai atasannya lalu mengekori Suho hingga ke ruang makan.

" tidak… mau makan mie instan? Aku lapar" Suho memamerkan senyum lemah. Lay yang tadi berwajah sendu itu seketika cerah kembali mengetahui kekasihnya yang tidak marah kepadanya. Segera disiapkannya dua mangkok besar serta sumpit, tidak lama kemudian suara air mendidih serta suara sumpit berdentang yang memenuhi ruang makan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **keesokan harinya**

" lay, ada yang memanggilmu"

Lay yang baru mengeluarkan makan siangnya segera menghampiri pintu kelas, ia sedikit tercengang ketika tubuh yang menjulang tinggi seperti mendominasinya itu berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Tak ayal itu membuatnya sedikit berjengit ketakutan, ia tahu siapa berwajah datar beralis mata tebal yang berada di hadapannya itu " e..errr… kenapa memanggilku yah? Suho tidak ada disini"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia memang berniat menghampiri Lay karena sudah pasrah dengan Suho yang masih tidak membalas sahutannya tersebut, ia berpikir akan lebih mudah bagi Kris untuk berkomunikasi dengan Suho dengan menggunakan lay sebagai perantaranya. " aku memang datang untuk mencarimu karena aku ingin membahas sesuatu tentang Suho, kamu pacarnya bukan?"

" n..ne" Lay mengangguk ragu, didominasi rasa takut tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia pacarnya? Kris tidak mungkin memukulnya di depan umum kan kalau ia mengakui statusnya sebagai pacar seorang Suho.

" kalau begitu.. apakah kamu tahu tentang rahasia Suho?" tanya Kris dengan smirk tampannya, ia sengaja menekankan kata rahasia untuk membuat Lay penasaran, ia yakin Lay sama sekali tidak tahu menahu perihal aib Suho yang sangat ingin ia rahasiakan.

Lay mengerngitkan matanya sebentar, memang benar selama ini Suho seperti membuat garis batas terhadapnya, jangankan membeberkan rahasia kepadanya, diberi kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya saja pun tidak, namun rasa penasaran itu semakin menjadi ditambah dengan bumbu rasa sirik. Siapa yang tidak cemburu mendengar seseorang yang mengaku sebagai rival mengetahui rahasia kekasihmu yang tidak kamu ketahui?

" kamu ingin tahu?" alis Kris yang satu terangkat, seakan dia mengerti segala tentang Suho. Kris melihat ke bawah, pada wajah Lay yang mengigit bibir bawahnya membalas memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak senang, lelaki jangkung itu mencoba mendominasinya, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yang lebih pendek itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga kanan Lay " kalau kamu penasaran, kamu harus dengarkan kata-kataku arra?"

"…. Besok malam, siapkan obat tidur pada air minum Suho dan biarkan aku masuk, kamu akan lihat apa yang tidak pernah kamu lihat sebelumnya dari Suho"

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan malamnya, Lay benar-benar melakukan sesuai dengan perintah Kris. Ia menaruh obat tidur berdosis sedang yang diberikan Kris kepadanya kemarin pada jus yang ia berikan pada Suho sesudah makan malamnya. Lelaki yang tidak mencurigai kekasihnya itu tentu saja menerima jus tersebut dengan senang hati dan meminumnya dengan sekali jalan.

Setengah jam mereka lalui dengan normal, dengan Suho yang melakukan tugas aritmatika dari saemnya sedangkan Lay menonton sepak bola dengan hati yang tidak tenang. Lelaki berdimple itu sesekali curi-curi melongo ke arah kekasihnya yang dengan serius melakukan peernya sesekali menguap kecil. Dengan dosis yang tidak begitu tinggi, tentu saja Suho tidak sadar bahwa ia telah meneguk obat tidur, ia hanya berfikir bahwa dirinya terlalu lelah sehingga mengantuk hari ini. Segera dituntaskannya tugas matenya tersebut kemudian ia pun segera menggosok gigi lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, tubuh kecil berbalut piyama bulbasaur itu tidak butuh lama untuk terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi, suara dengkuran-dengkuran merdumenghiasi kamar tidurnya dengan Lay.

Setelah meyakinkan bahwa Suho sudah tertidur lelap, lelaki berdimple itu dengan ragu mengambil smartphonenya dan mendial nomor Kris untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Lelaki Canada itu tiba pada kediamannya 10 menit kemudian " Suho sudah tidur di kamarnya, jadi sekarang aku ingin menagih janjimu tentang rahasia Suho"

Kris tersenyum penuh arti " nanti kamu juga akan tahu".

Ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam kediaman tersebut hingga kaki jenjangnya berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan Yixing & Myeon lalu membukakan pintu itu dengan penuh hati-hati, tidak mengeluarkan bunyi decitan supaya tidak membangunkan Suho. Kris tersenyum tipis melihat makluk menggemaskan pencinta bulbasaur itu, rasanya ia ingin mencubit pipi gembul itu, tentu saja itu bukan tujuannya kali ini.

" h..heyyy! apa-apaan kamu" lay mencoba mencegah tangan Kris yang tanpa aba-aba membuka kancing piyama Suho satu per satu.

" sttttt… jangan ribut, lihat dan nikmati saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya" Lay menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, wajah imut itu terlihat tidak senang melihat tangan Kris yang melucuti atasan kekasihnya, sebelum wajah imut itu berubah jadi ternganga ketika tubuh mulus itu terekspos jelas di hadapannya, dada serta perut putih yang menggoda siapapun untuk menyentuhnya, namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah kedua buah plaster yang tertempel rapi pada kedua dada Suho.

" ini belum apa-apa… kamu akan lihat betapa ripenya dada montok itu" Kris perlahan mengupas plaster itu, memperhatikan apakah ada ekspresi ketidaknyamanan maupun rasa sakit dari lelaki paling putih tersebut. Kedua plaster itu terbuka, menampilkan dua buah tonjolan berwarna merah dan puffy serta kepala tonjolan nipple itu berdiri tegak menantang.

Dengan gemas dan rasa penasaran yang terlalu tinggi Lay menoel-noel nipple kanan Suho, dan memang benar sesuai dengan perkiraannya kalau titik sensitive Suho itu terasa lembut seperti marsmallow pada permukaan jarinya.

"… l..lucnyaaa…" Lay sampai harus menahan dirinya buat tidak squeels seperti uke-uke karena begitu menggemaskannya nipple kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan Lay seumur hidupnya tidak pernah melihat adanya nipple yang begitu cantik dan begitu menggiurkan layaknya buah strawberry.

" coba kamu mainkan Lay" lelaki berdimple itu melihat kearah Kris sebentar dengan wajah dungu. " dimainkan?" tanyanya polos

Kris memukul wajahnya sendiri frustasi " kumaksud itu pijit loh, dipelintir gituu" ujar Kris gemas. Tangan kanan Kris merambat pada nipple kanan Suho dan mengajarkan caranya kepada Lay, tangan panjang itu menggaruk ujung kepala nipplenya kemudian memelintirnya lembut dengan gerakan sama dan berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam.

" h…ahhh…" Tubuh Suho menggelinjang gelisah di bawah alam sadarnya. Satu desahan halus, dan entah kenapa lay malah menjadi turn on mendengarnya.

" tubuhnya sensitive bukan?" Lay mengangguk membenarkan, ia tidak pernah menyangka kekasihnya yang berwajah songong itu mempunyai tubuh yang sangat sensitive terhadap rangsangan. Mungkin inilah penyebab mengapa kekasihnya itu selalu menolak pelukannya atau skinshipnya. Lay meneguk salivanya kemudian memberanikan diri mengelus kedua permukaan nipple cantik tersebut. Dengan arahan Kris, ia menekan kepala keras itu kemudian memijit-mijitnya dengan tempo teratur, tidak begitu keras karena ia khawatir akan menyakiti Suho.

" ssshhhh… nhhhhh~ a…ahhh…hahhh~" tubuh Suho sedikit membusur, erangan demi erangan manis keluar dari bibir tipis tersebut sesuai dengan ministrasi tnagan Lay pada dadanya, dipijit kencang maka suara melodi merdu itu akan terdengar semakin kencang. Lay yang sudah melupakan tujuan utama untuk tidak membangunkan Suho malah kini menghisap nipple kanan Suho, menarikkan nipple squishy itu di atas lidahnya dan melakukan gerakan memutar. Tidak sampai dua menit Lay memainkan dada kekasihnya ia sudah dapat merasakan sesuatu yang terbangun di antara selangkangan Suho, terapit diantara perut berabsnya.

" tunggu, jangan membuatnya terbangun dulu…" Lay bangun dari atas tubuh kecil itu kemudian membantu melepaskan celana tidur Suho, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas benda keras yang memaksa menyembul dari celana dalam kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kris membawa kedua tangan Suho dan dengan sigap mengikatnya dengan tali yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Lay menatap Kris ternganga ketika namja tampan itu mengeluarkan tali dari tas yang dibawanya, terus dikeluarkannya juga benda seperti cup kecil yang Lay tidak mengerti untuk apa benda tersebut digunakan. Pemuda polos itu cuma bisa ber oh ria ketika Kris dengan telatennya memasangkan benda seperti cup itu pada kedua nipple Suho, bentuknya seperti penyedot karena cup kecil itu langsung lengket pada area dada Suho.

" sudah siap?" Lay hanya mengangguk bodoh, tidak mengerti apa yang Kris maksudkan.

Sedetik kemudian suara "drrrrr" memenuhi kamar tersebut, yang rupanya berasal dari sex toys yang terpasang indah pada nipple Suho. Tidak butuh lama bagi alat nista itu untuk membuat bibir tipis Suho terbuka dan mendesah bak alunan melodi indah.

" Aaaaakkhh!"

Lay terpana, ia dapat melihat nipple Suho seperti tersedot-sedot, mulai membengkak pada sekitarnya, kepala nipplenya semakin menegang dan memerah merekah indah bak bunga.

Drrrtttt….

" hyahhh! Nghhh… nghhh~ mnhhh~" Tubuh kecil itu semakin menggelinjang sengsara, penis tegang Suho terlihat bendenyut-denyut meski dibalik celana dalamnya menerima rangsangan hebat tersebut, wajah yang memerah lucu itu menggeleng kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sadar, mata sayu yang berkaca-kaca itu akhirnya terbuka, menatap kesana kemari dengan bingung karena ia mendapatkan Kris yang duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan sebuah smirk, dengan Lay yang berlutut diantara selangkangannya. Suho sampai harus meragukan apakah ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk atau kenyataan yang menakutkan. Namun otak itu tidak dapat terlalu lama berpikir karena dada sensitifnya yang dirangsang habis-habisan.

" akhhh! Hentiiikannhhh..iniiihh! je…jeballhhhh~" Suho merenggangkan kepalanya ke belakang, menampakan leher putih nan jenjangnya yang mencetak urat-urat lehernya menandakan betapa ia tersiksa dengan kenikmatan tersebut, tubuh kecil yang mulai berkeringat sexy itu semakin melengkung indah, kedua tangan yang tidak bisa bergerak itu hanya mampu menarik tali yang menjeratnya dengan pasrah, kedua kakinya semakin ia tekuk dan kangkangkan, seprei yang tadiya rapi terlihat berantakan karena gelinjangan tubuhnya.

" j..jangannn hhhhaahhhh~"

Begitu menggiurkannya keadaan Suho yang sekarang membuat kedua manusia binal yang seruangan dengannya kini berada dalam keadaan horny parah. Tangan kanan Kris mulai merambat ke dalam celananya sendiri dan memijit batangannya sendiri yang rupanya sudah berdiri sempurna, ia menggerakkannya ke atas dan bawah dengan lambat, menikmati desahan keras Suho yang menggeram, memohon untuk dihentikan alat penghisap nipple tersebut. Sedangkan Lay yang tidak biasa mendominasi itu hanya mengelus paha dalam Suho dengan sensual, mata sayunya tidak berhenti mencermati penis Suho yang kini basah oleh precum, karena basah penis kurus yang tidak terlalu panjang berbentuk kurva itu tercetak jelas pada permukaan kainnya, seperti hidup batang itu berdenyut-denyut kencang seirama dengan hisapan keras pada nipplenya, sesekali berdenyut pelan membalas rangsangan halus pada paha dalamnya. Lay menjilat bibirnya, tergoda untuk menggenggam kemaluan Suho, ia meremasnya sekali dari luar celana dalamnya untuk merasakan bagaimana kejantanan itu berkedut kuat membalas tekanan tersebut.

" c….cummhhh!" pinggang Suho sedikit bergoyang membalas urutan Lay pada penisnya yang dari tadi memang sudah sangat dekat dengan orgasmenya. Tangan lentik itu membantunya menyelesaikan orgasmenya yang sudah diujung tanduk itu dengan mengocoknya cepat, semburan demi semburan kecil berlomba keluar dari lubang kecil jalur air seni Suho. Setelah orgasmenya, tubuh yang melengkung itu pun ambruk di atas tempat tidur, dengan tubuh berbalut keringat terutama pada bagian absnya yang berkontraksi cepat.

" auunghh… he..hentikannn… alat..iniiihh…" Suho semakin mendesah kencang, merasakan bahwa alat itu mulai menyakiti tubuhnya karena after orgasmenya. Namun bukannya mencabutnya, Kris malah memainkan alat itu, menarik-nariknya pelan sehingga nipplenya yang masih ditelan kencang oleh sextoy itu pun ikut terangkat dan tersedot kencang.

 _Drrrtttthhh_

" a…hhahhhhh Krishhhh… kamu tegahhh!" erang Joonmyeon dengan suara parau, setitik air mata mulai membasahi wajah manisnya namun penyiksaan kenikmatan belum berakhir. Lay perlahan membuka celana dalam Suho, memperhatikan betapa berantakannya celana dalam Suho yang berlepotan sperma yang belum mengering, ia dapat melihat meski Suho menolak untuk mematikan sextoy tersebut, namun penisnya yang memerah pada bagian ujungnya mulai menegang kembali, urat berwarna kebiruan mulai tercetak kembali pada batang setengah tegang berlapiskan sperma tersebut.

Lay perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada selangkangan Suho kemudian berniat menjilat bersih batang kemaluan Suho, yang dibalas dengan desahan hebat dari pemuda pendek itu ketika Lay menggelitik kepala penisnya dengan lidah telatennya. Lay tergoda untuk mengetahui titik kelemahan Suho yang lain pun mulai menggerakkan lidahnya ke atas dank e bawah, tidak ada bagian dari batang itu yang ia lewatkan sekaligus menyicipi sisa sperma pada kejantanan yang mulai berkedut-kedut tersebut. –sensitif—itulah yang ada di pikiran Lay ketika ia memainkan kedua bola Suho yang mengetat indah, berwarna sedikit kemerahan dan terawat, bersih dari bulu-bulu halus, seraya memasukkan kejantanan Suho pada mulutnya.

" ee…eahhhh Yixinggh! Janganhh kamu jugaaahh! Ke,,kepalanyaah masihhh sensitifffhhh~ hyaahhh" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahan, ia paling tidak suka kalau tubuhnya dimainkan setelah post orgasme karena terlalu sensiitif untuk dipermainkan. Sudah cukup nipplenya disabuse, sekarang Lay diantara kakinya memancing kembali pre cum dari lubang kemaluannya, ia memijit lubang berprecum itu dengan lidahnya dengan gerakan memutar dari luar hingga ke dalam lubangnya, memijit kepalanya hingga lubangnya lebih terbuka indah kemudian perlahan mengeluarkan setetes precum pada bagian ujungnya, setelahnya Lay akan menghisap kepala penisnya lembut, membuat Suho seperti terkena aliran listrik karena perbuatannya.

" y..yixinghhh… le…lepassshhh… ahhhh… m…mau keluarhhh~" Tanpa sadar, Suho mengapit kepala Lay yang berada di selangkangannya itu dengan kencang menyadari kebutuhannya di depan mata, ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari selangkangannya dan ia berusaha menahannya agar tidak keluar. Namun Lay yang tidak memperdulikan rengekan Suho malah semakin semangat menggigit kecil kepala penisnya dengan lembut kemudian menghisapnya dengan lebih kuat, tangan kanannya yang daritadi memainkan scrotum Suho sekarang beralih ke mengocok batang kejantanan itu cepat.

" Yiiii… hhhaaaargghhh!" Lay tersendak ketika air sperma itu menyemprot keluar dari lubang kemaluan Suho, hangat, deras dan banyak seperti air namun agak terasa aneh tertelan olehnya. Merasa tidak dapat menelannya habis, Lay mengeluarkan batang penis yang belum selesai mengeluarkan lahar panasnya itu dari mulutnya sehingga wajah manisnya yang menjadi medium air mani Suho yang kian banyak tersebut. Wajah berdimple imut itu menjadi basah karenanya, Lay sampai harus mengedipkan matanya yang seperti terkena semprotan air itu kemudian mengelap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

" hahaha… itu namanya squirting, hebat kan? Sepertinya Suho cuma bisa squirting kalau kepala penisnya distimulasi" Kris tertawa melihat Lay yang terbengong- bengong dengan wajah basah berbau khas sperma, tidak pernah lay ketahui kalau seorang laki-laki dapat melakukan squirting seperti seorang perempuan. Sebenarnya saat pertama kali Kris melihat Suho squirting beberapa hari yang lalu, ia juga kurang lebih sama kagetnya seperti Lay, namun itulah yang membuat Suho semakin sexy, dengan nipple yang membengkak sexy dan sensitive seperti perempuan serta kemampuannya untuk squirting dengan mudah.

" he..hentikannn… akuhh lelahhh hikss" akibat orgasme kencangnya yang kedua, Suho tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, apalagi sextoy yang berada di nipplenya belum berhenti memanjakan titik sensitive itu. Kris yang akhirnya menaruh rasa kasihan dengan Suho pun menghentikan alat yang bergetar tersebut.

" a..ahhhh~" desah Suho reflek ketika Kris menarik alat tersebut dari kedua nipplenya, yang kini sangat memerah dan membengkak, darah semua berkumpul pada titik itu menyebabkannya terasa lebih sensitive lagi, Suho bahkan mengerang tidak nyaman saat udara dingin menyapa kedua nipplenya.

" sakit sekali ya?" tanya Kris seraya mengelus nipple kanan Suho, berniat untuk meredakan nyerinya, namun efeknya malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

" arhhh! Sensitifff krishhh pabbooohhh!" upps… sepertinya Kris tidak boleh menyentuh nipplenya sekarang.

Suho menatap nipplenya itu dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus horror, nipple yang biasanya saja sudah sangat sensitive, ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana caranya ia pergi ke sekolah besok dengan keadaan nipple yang hypersensitive dan membengkak seperti ini. Sangkin fokusnya ia pada keadaan nipple abusenya, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tangan kanan Kris mulai merambat pada area selangkangannya, ia menjerit tertahan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah namun dingin menyentuh cincin anusnya.

" n..nyahhhh!" Suho menutup kedua pahanya yang tertekuk ketika ia merasakan jari tengah Kris yang panjang memasuki area privatenya, namun karena lube yang sudah dioles pada jari tersebut, benda panjang itu bergerak dengan mudahnya keluar masuk pada gua yang belum pernah terjamah tersebut.

" lihatlah bagian ini pasti akan membuatnya mengerang" ajar kris pada Lay yang fokus menatap ministrasinya. Kris memasukkan jari kedua, yaitu jari telunjuknya, kemudian dua jari itu ia tekukkan pada tempat yang Kris tahu akan membuahkan rasa nikmat.

" Aaarrrhhh!"

dan benar saja pantat Suho terangkat ke udara begitu jari telaten Kris menyentuh tombol yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Kris memencet kembali botol lubenya pada jari tangannya yang keluar masuk dengan leluasa menghantam sweetspot lelaki pasrah dibawahnya, dari dua jari menjadi tiga jari, hole yang semula mengetat itu kini terlihat begitu merenggang dan menjadi sangat lembut pada permukaan jari basah Kris. Suara basah memenuhi ruangan tersebut sesuai dengan jalur keluar masuk jari Kris pada gua lembap yang semakin berkedup-kedut menghisap jarinya.

" e..ennngghh… la..lagiihhh Kriseeuuh~ " pinta Suho demanding, dengan otaknya yang sudah berada di awang-awang ia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang bertengkar dengan Kris. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk memenuhi nafsunya yang semakin meningkat. Kini bukan hanya anus Suho yang basah namun juga pada bagian depannya, penis basah Suho yang tidak tahu lelah itu terkulai tegang pada perut putihnya, beberapa titik precum bening mengucur keluar hingga membentuk pool kecil di tengah perutnya.

" a…hahhhhh~" desah kekecewaan meluncur tanpa bisa Suho cegah ketika Kris mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, menyisakan anus basah yang agak merenggang itu berkedut-kedut berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi kekosongannya. " ce..cepatlahh…"

Kris bersiul melihat pemandangan menggoda itu, Suhonya terlihat sangat desperate serta anus kemerahannya yang meminta untuk segera dimasuki "cepat apa?"

" pa..pantatku ga…gatall… cepat masukkan… punyamu Krishh~" desahnya sambil menggoyangkan bokongnya tidak tahan. Anusnya terlihat semakin berkedut-kedut saat mengatakannya, seakan meng invite penis Kris untuk memasuki dan mengendarainya.

" hmmm? Bukannya seingatku kamu mengatakan dirimu seme? Kenapa sekarang kamu malah mau penisku?" tanya Kris berpura-pura mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, ia berniat menggoda Suho tentu saja.

Pemuda manis itu tentu kesal bukan kepalang, meski tangannya terikat ia masih dapat menendang perut Kris yang memang berada pada target " menurutmu ini salah siapa bodohh?! Kamu yang membuat tubuhku beginii… masukkan punyamu atau aku akan membencimu selamanyaa" ancam Suho.

" ouch! Iya-iyaa.. tidak sabaran sekali sih" Kris mengelus perutnya akibat sepakan yang tidak begitu sakit tadi. Setelahnya ia melebarkan kedua paha Suho, mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan hole Suho yang bersiap memakannya. " lay di dalam masih banyak lagi sextoys, pakai saja kalau kamu mau…"

" setelah kamu memasukinya, aku juga boleh kan? Aku ingin mencobanyaa…" tanya Lay yang penasaran setengah mati, ia melihat anus Suho yang berkedut-kedut itu membuatnya dapat merasakan bagaimana penisnya disedot dan diremas-remas lembut, pasti sungguh nikmat sekali rasanya.

" boleh saja… lihat keahlianku baik-baik" Kris memamerkan smirk penuh keyakinan. Ia menarikan ujung kejantanannya memutar pada cincin anus Suho, perlahan kepala kejantanannya yang berukuran cukup besar itu memasuki gua basah yang meremas-remasnya teratur hingga seluruh kejantanannya terhisap sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Suho.

" a..ahhh… n..nikmattthh Krishh" sangkin nikmatnya Suho cum sedikit ketika ujung kejantanan Kris sampai ke ujung, batang tebal nan panjang dengan urat disekelilingnya itu memenuhi rongga kebutuhannya. Suho yang tidak mampu berlama-lama berusaha mengendarai rudal panas Kris dengan keterbatasan pergerakannya.

Suho merasa dirinya binal namun ia tidak peduli lagi, tubuhnya yang agak elastis itu meliuk-liuk indah, pantatnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan penetrasi Kris yang tidak dapat dibilang lambat. " ahhh… lagiiihhh KrIs…. Garukkk terushhh~" Suho memejamkan matanya nikmat, ia tidak pernah mengetahui rasanya disenggamahi oleh penis besar itu begini nikmatnya, apalagi kelihaian penis Kris yang terus menyodok telak prostatenya, sodok, garuk, sodok lagi… setiap irama sodokkan Kris, Suho semakin naik ke awang-awang, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat menahan hawa nafsu yang semakin memuncak.

" k..krishhh…e..enakhh… ma…mauuhh cummhhh!" entah sudah keberapa kali lelaki itu mengeluarkan laharnya. Suho semakin menaikkan pinggulnya liar agar penisnya terjepit diantara perut berabsnya dan Kris, digesek-gesekkan batang kemaluannya itu pada perut keras Kris, menghantarkan friksi nikmat bagi batang berlumuran pre cum tersebut.

 _Blizttt!_

" arghhh sakitthh!" jeritnya parau saat listrik dialirkan pada nipple kanannya yang masih kesakitan. Suho membuka mata sayunya untuk menemukan Lay mengambil sebuah alat berwarna led hijau dengan ujungnya berbentuk bulat pipih, mungkin bagian itulah yang menghantarkan listrik ( kalau cewe2 yang pernah pergi facial pasti tahu benda menyakitkan ini). Dikarenakan benda nista yang menyakitinya itu, Suho yang dari tadi hampir mengejar orgasmenya malah batal, penisnya yang tadi sempat tegang sempurna siap mengeluarkan lahar hanya menjadi setengah tegang.

Lay tersenyum polos " kamu sudah cum terlalu sering… jadi jangan cum dulu ya sebelum aku memasukimu"

Suho mengangga, ia ingin membalas perkataan Lay namun Kris tidak berhenti mengendarainya, ditariknya penis besar itu hingga kepala penisnya yang masih tertanam kemudian menghantamnya keras dan cepat, sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar dan merimming prostatenya, dalam dan pendek, " ahhhhh~ d..deepphhh! Krishhh…. Ga..gatallhhh sekalihhh…" 

_Blizttt!_

" uarhh! Yixinghhh hentikannhh!" Suho menjerit parau diantara rasa nikmat yang diberikan Kris disertai rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, listrik yang dialirkan Lay tadi bukan lagi pada nipplenya melainkan pada pusarnya.

 _Blizttt!_

 _Blizttt!_

" arghh! Jangan bolaku yixinghhh! Ahh krishh! Kenapa makinhh besarrhh ahhhh~" desah Suho tidak beraturan, kalau tangannya dibebaskan ia pasti sudah menghalau tangan Lay yang menyakiti batang penis beserta scrotum kanannya yang sudah membengkak menahan aliran sperma. Karena ulah Lay juga lah, Kris ikut menggeram rendah merasakan bagaimana dinding anus Suho semakin menjepitnya nikmat karena rasa sakit, melahap penisnya seolah tidak mau melepasya.

" aa..ahhhh s…suhooohh..le…lepashhhh… arghhhh! Ahhhh!" erang Kris tidak tahan, ia pun akhirnya memuntahkan stock spermanya di dalam anus Suho yang belum terpuaskan, begitu banyak dan kentalnya hingga saat Kris mencabutnya, liquid putih itu mengalir keluar melalui cincin anus Suho yang terlihat lebih merenggang dari sebelumnya, namun semakin berkedut-kedut membutuhkan penis lain untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang kepalang tanggung.

Lay segera menggantikan posisi Kris, namun ia yang sudah merasa bosan dengan gaya missionaris pun membalikkan badan Suho hingga tengkurap, ia melebarkan bongkahan pantat sintal Suho yang lingkarannya memerah menggoda dengan cairan putih kental keluar melalui lubang berkedutnya.

" ce..cepatlahhh..pleaseeehh…. aku tidak tahanhh~" goda Suho sambil menggesekkan kesejatiannya pada seprei, menyisakan titik-titik precum di atasnya. Penis malangnya belum tersentuh sejak tadi dan kini ia membutuhkan stimulasi pada benda yang membuatnya horny parah tersebut.

Lay menghirup udara sejenak, bagaimana mungkin Kris dapat menahan godaan Suho yang begitu desperate untuk mencapai ketinggiannya. Jujur kini pandangan Lay tentang Suho berubah total, ia tidak terlihat sebagai prince charming melainkan kelinci binal pada masa heatnya, menggoda birahi orang-orang disekelilingnya untuk menyetubuhinya. Padahal Lay ingin memulainya dengan lambat namun sepertinya tidak mungkin lagi dapat ia pertahankan hasrat sexualnya bila Suho terus menggodanya seperti ini. Tanpa ragu-ragu lelaki berdimple manis itu langsung memasukkan penis miliknya yang lumayan panjang itu ke dalam anus basah tersebut.

" u..uahhh" Lay menutup matanya seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya nikmat, tubuhnya merinding dan bergetar menikmati masanya memperawani seseorang untuk yang pertama kali, bagaimana penisnya dipijat-pijat nikmat oleh dinding anus yang membutuhkan garukkannya. Ia perlahan menggerakkan penisnya keluar, namun friksi-friksi pada sekujur batang penisnya membuatnya gila, apalagi lube serta sperma Kris mempermudah jalur penisnya untuk keluar masuk.

" y..yixinggghh… jangan berhentihh" Suho yang daritadi kehilangan orgasmenya itu tidak mampu menahan nafsunya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya liar untuk menyodokkan anusnya sendiri ke batang keras tersebut, tidak memperdulikan Lay yang belum usai menahan nafsunya, bagaimanapun lelaki polos itu untuk pertama kalinya mendominasi lelaki lain.

" ahhh! Hahhh Hooo! Jangann cepatt-cepattthhh… peniskuuh tak kuatth!" Lay berusaha menahan pinggang Suho yang bergerak liar, ia tidak mungkin dapat menahan hasratnya bila penisnya distimulasi berkelebihan seperti itu, ditambah lagi dalam setiap sodokannya dinding anus Suho bertambah ketat menunjukkan dirinya yang semakin mendekati orgasmenya.

" jangan keluarhh duluhhh… a..aku sudahh dekkatthhh…" pinta Suho parau, ia tidak ingin Lay mengeluarkan hasratnya terlebih dahulu sedangkan ia belum sampai seperti kasus Kris, ia sangat membutuhkan penis untuk membuatnya cum dan tentu saja melakukan solo itu sangat tidak mengenakkan. Suho berusaha menyodokan anus kelaparannya yang diterima dengan sangat baik oleh penis panjang Lay yang menggesek prostate bengkaknya dengan irama yang agak berantakan.

" a…akhhhh! C..cumhhh!" Suho mencengkram tali tersebut erat ketika ia merasakan adanya hangat yang melingkupi penisnya, tangan hangat Kris mengocok penis tegang itu dengan lihai sedangkan Kris menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup nipple bengkak Suho, menarikan lidahnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti Suho.

Tidak lama bagi Suho untuk kembali mengeluarkan spermanya pada tangan Kris ketika tiga point kelemahannya dimanjakan dengan cepat. Kris terus menarik-narik batang kemaluan Suho hingga tiada tetes sperma yang tersisa, tangannya banjir oleh sperma Suho yang tidak terlalu kental sisanya jatuh menetes di atas kasur.

" kkhhh! Nnghhh!" Melihat Suho yang sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya kini Lay pun tidak ragu lagi untuk mengeluarkan kebutuhannya di dalam Suho, membuat Suho mendesah pelan merasakan air sperma mengisi anusnya deras. Setelahnya tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Suho itu terjatuh di atasnya, lelah menderanya setelah ia mencapai orgasme tertingginya.

" jadi..ide siapa ini?! Pasti kamu kan kris!" tuding Suho kesal, karena tidak mungkin ini idenya Lay, namja berstatus uke itu masih terlalu polos untuk mengerapenya.

" habis kalau aku tidak melakukan seperti itu kamu pasti masih tidak mau berbicara denganku" ngeles Kris yang kini membuka tali yang mengikat pergelangan Suho yang kini memerah, berharap bahwa lelaki manis itu tidak lagi menampar wajahnya.

Suho mencibir tidak rela " cih! Kalau seratus orang kamu sentuh terus mereka memusuhimu, lalu kamu akan mengerape mereka begitu? Keterlaluan" desisnya kesal, padahal ia sudah tidak marah lagi pada naga brengsek itu tapi hari ini ia menjadi kesal lagi karenanya.

" tapi kamu kelihatan puas kan? Jangan jutek begitu lah… kamu jadi tidak manis lagi kalau begitu" Suho menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu, ia jadi teringat bisa-bisanya ia memohon berulang-ulang untuk disenggamahi. Begitu desperatenya kah ia? Atau memang dirinya memang mempunyai bibit-bibit uke yang tertanam dalam dirinya.

Apalagi setelah hari ini, Suho yakin tubuhnya tidak akan sama lagi, ia tidak akan pernah puas menuntaskan hasratnya tanpa benda keras berdenyut-denyut dan menggaruk hingga kedalamannya. Apalagi Suho yakin kekasihnya ini akan mengerti keadaan tubuhnya tersebut.

Suho menengadah, ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan (sok) marah kemudian menarik dasi Kris, satu-satunya benda yang masih melekat pada tubuh polos tersebut. Kris sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras pada wajahnya kembali sebelum apa yang Suho katakan membuat matanya berbinar-binar.

" karena aku suka penis besarmu….

"… be my sex buddy okay?"

 **END^^ HOT YEHH MOGA2**

 **Apa kubilang, ini pwp kann**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **THANKSS FOR THE PREVIOUS 37 REVIEWERS, LOPH YAAAA :3**

Bsa dibilang mereka bakal terus ber3some ria :v wong lay juga tidak apa-apa membagi kelinci binal itu untuk kris xD


End file.
